Mistletoe
by Daisy60
Summary: Letter M, Bones alphabet. Brennan is after a different outcome of the famous scene in her office. Enjoy the reading.


**M for Mistletoe. Still having fun with our incredible couple as Brennan wants a different outcome of the famous scene in her office. Enjoy the reading. **

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. **

**MISTLETOE**

"Oh Bones..." Booth whispered slightly shifting in his bed.

She was so warm and soft and so damned edible he was covering her creamy skin with his hot passionate kisses.

"Booth..." she begged clinging to his body.

Before he could even think she was pinning him down on the mattress straddling him and driving him insane with her frantic pace.

"Bones... you're going to..." he groaned.

Then he thought he heard banging on his front door. _Booth open up!_ Someone was yelling alright.

More banging and louder yelling."_Booth_!"

He stretched and opened his eyes yawing as he sat on his bed. _What the hell...? was he dreaming?_

It all felt strangely real and painfully arousing too, he noticed looking at his lower belly. He was full awake now. He got up and headed for the door then looked through the peep hole and saw her.

"Bones what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in or will you leave me standing here on the threshold Booth?" she sounded kind of agitated.

"Please come in." he said stepping aside to let her into his apartment.

Suddenly he realized what she was holding in her right hand. It was _mistletoe._

"Bones?" he inquired with startled eyes.

"I just couldn't sleep Booth, I felt... _oh_" – she let out noticing what his pants couldn't obviously conceal. She instinctively bit her lips in wonder. Then she went on, quickly recovering "You know...?"

"What should I know...?" he teased.

"About earlier... in my office..."

"Yes...?" he asked curious driving his dark brown eyes into her light blue ones.

"We didn't get it right Booth". She stated plainly.

"How's that?"

"We weren't … alone to start with."

"Right." That had been _so very creepy _to kiss her with Caroline standing right beside them all the time.

"There was not sufficient ambiance in there... " as she said so she pulled out some scented candles from her purse and lit them turning out the lights in the room.

"Mmm" he sighed getting more and more intrigued by her words.

"And..." - she confessed holding his stare – "I lied to you."

"You did?"

"Yes... about... kissing you... It didn't feel like kissing my brother at all!"

_I knew it!_ he thought giving her a victorious smile. He still could taste her in his mouth, her soft wet incredible mouth, mint flavored with her chewing-gum... the blue one he had ended up with afterward. He knew damn well she had enjoyed the kiss, she had opened up to him letting his tongue slip into her mouth... she had deepened her kiss back holding the lapels of his jacket to pull him close, so dangerously close to her body. He had felt the soft buds of her breasts harden against his chest and had had to recite half the Bible not to lose control and suck the breath out of her lungs right there. He had got home battered and aroused unable to think straight, one thing ravaging his mind as he had thrown himself into an ice-cold shower: _mine_. And then he had tossed and turned in his bed till past midnight in spite of the terribly hard day he had gone through... hell on earth!

"I've agonized in my bed for hours Booth, thinking about your lips... your pectorals pressing against me... the feeling of your tongue touching mine..." her eyes were like fire burning with evident desire. I wanted to know if you … well... if you just... felt that too so I decided to come over."

"With the mistletoe!"

"Of course Booth, it was in fact a crucial part of the whole process. So if we are to perform everything all over again it seems pertinent to have it above our heads. Though I really find it quite ludicrous to comply with these antiquate traditions to celebrate the arrival of the new year..."

"Ludicrous right!" he mocked his lips curling up. "So, Bones see any suitable spot to hang this poor antiquate little branch?"

She quickly scanned his living room then pointed up behind him. He took the mistletoe and hooked it to the chandelier. Then he stepped closer so they were only a few inches apart and he could inhale her unique scent. Without hesitation she closed the remaining space between them and opened her lips to him, pulling his t-shirt. He circled her lower back with his strong arms and drew her even closer making her gasp as he chased her tongue with his. After what seemed a lifetime to both of them they had to part to breathe.

"Wow, Bones. Did we do it right this time?"

"I dare say Booth... you most certainly are proficient at kissing."

"And did you get enough steamboats?" he asked her.

She smiled at his mockery of Caroline "In fact I didn't." and she started to kiss him passionately again.

Their hands explored their bodies wildly till his fingers pulled the belt of her raincoat making the garment slip over her shoulders. He opened his eyes and was struck dumb.

"Good Heavens Bones!" he exclaimed seeing his partner in stunning black lace bra and panties.

"Well, I guess I was in a bit of a hurry." she chuckled resuming her assault on his lips.

**A/N: I don't think I'll be able to complete the alphabet by the end of the year as I had planned to do. **

**Never mind though, I'm still on holidays. So, plenty of time to write and read.**


End file.
